


A Pharoah's Fright Ain't No Delight

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: The Everlock Irregulars [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scooby Doo Fusion, Clues, Curses, Gen, Humor, Mummies, Mystery, Paranormal, Scooby Doo References, Scooby Doo Style Mysteries & Hijinks, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: While the gang is tasked with a make up assignment at the local museum, strange events come to play in the latest addition: the Egyptian exhibit. The great Pharaoh Tarik is back from the dead searching for his lost treasure, and he’ll stop at nothing to get it back.
Series: The Everlock Irregulars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061591
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The Mummy's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start writing more stories for this series! It probably won't be exactly like the first story - I consider it sort of a pilot to set up this universe - but I promise it'll be fun! I hope you guys like it!!

If officer Johnson knew he’d be stuck working as overnight security for a museum, he would’ve listened to his parents. But a job was a job, and as long as he was being paid, he didn’t really have room to complain. Even so, he didn’t spend four years at the academy to go prancing around a museum guarding old dead stuff. Oh, well. At least he could finally go to bed soon.

After he finished the dinosaur exhibit, he trudged over to the new Egyptian exhibit to wrap up his rounds for the night. The place was still being finished and was partially blocked off by sheets of plastic covering the entrance. He pushed past the plastic and shone his flashlight around to look for anything out of place.

The very first thing he saw was a dead, decaying face with glowing eye sockets!

Officer Johnson jumped back and nearly dropped the flashlight. When he regained his composure, he saw that it was a mummy. Probably the mummy the new archeology professor brought in recently. It’s skin was dried out and papery, almost to the point where Johnson could see bones. The glow he saw was from a pair of gems that had been placed in its eyes.

It was just sitting in its sarcophagus that had been placed perfectly upright. Someone must have forgotten to close it.

“Damn corpse…”

He put a hand over his chest to calm himself, then chastised himself for being so foolish. It wasn’t like the mummy was gonna come to life and chase him or anything. He didn’t even believe in that sort of thing.

He shone the light around the exhibit some more. The light reflected off some of the glass cases as he examined the treasures and tablets the professor in charge of the exhibit recently found. The gems gleamed, cutting through the darkness when the light met them. Ancient hieroglyphs carried out a message that Officer Johnson couldn’t make out. The sarcophagus was empty, just as it was supposed to-

Wait, _what?_

Officer Johnson did a double take. The mummy was gone. It was nowhere near the sarcophagus, so it couldn’t have fallen out. In fact, it seemed that the mummy was nowhere in the exhibit at all.

The officer gripped his tie nervously. He was certain he’d seen a body in there! He _had_ seen a body in there, right?

Right?!

“You’re losing it, Johnson…” he muttered.

Maybe it was just nerves or something. He must have been seeing things with all the old stuff he’d run into tonight. Yeah, that had to be it.

But… just in case…

Johnson approached the sarcophagus cautiously and inspected it. There was no trace that the mummy had been there. No footprints, no specks of dirt left behind… nothing. Just as he thought. He was probably just seeing things. He took a step back and-

What did he just bump into..?

Something was standing behind him, and it was alarmingly similar to a person. Johnson slowly turned around...

And came face to face with a pair of glowing red eyes as the missing Mummy roared at him.

 _“HHHNNNGGRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”_ _  
_

Officer Johnson screamed! He dropped the flashlight and sprinted through the exhibits and right out the door! Paycheck be damned!

He could hear the Mummy from the entrance, shrieking at him as if warning him to never come back…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reason #124 to never take a job as a security guard: Stuff'll come to life and hunt you down!
> 
> Also, don't worry, I'm not abandoning "Escape the Woods!" I'm just sort of in a mood to write something lighthearted and I had this in my head for a while :)
> 
> Next time: The gang arrives at the museum and sees how much it's changed over the years. Joey kicks things off, Colleen supports powerful women, Matt's a total fangirl, and Manny ain't havin' all these dead folks, chief.


	2. Afternoon at the Museum

Manny’s big orange van rode down the interstate on the way out of the bigger part of the city. As usual, Joey was in the passenger seat next to him. Nikita was sitting right behind them, along with Colleen and Roi. Jc and Teala sat in the row behind the three of them. Matt, Safiya and Rosanna were taking the very back. One of the only times they were all in the van together like this would’ve been on their way to solve a mystery. Not today, though.

Manny scolded Joey and Nikita for the umpteenth time. “I told you two we shouldn’t have skipped! The term, ‘make up assignment’ isn’t synonymous with ‘Hey! No need to do the work! Just go to the mall instead!’”

Joey knew he’d be annoyed, but honestly, Manny was lecturing him and Nikita more than their parents had!

“Yes, Mom, you were right,” Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Nikita scooted between the two of them from the seat behind them. “Hey, if we hadn’t skipped, you two would’ve had to deal with that physics test _along_ with the project we didn’t do.”

Joey couldn’t really argue with her there. He’d completely forgotten about that test! He certainly didn’t forget about the history project that was due on that same day. In fact, when they were told they could do a make up assignment if they didn’t turn it in, he and his two friends didn’t think much of it. But it turned out that make up assignment would take place at the Lancaster Museum of Natural History. Apparently some new professor brought back some goods from an archeological dig in Egypt, and now he and all his friends were gonna be helping set up the new exhibit.

Matt smirked from the back. “Well, that’ll teach you guys not to skip out on projects!”

“Easy for you to say, boy scout,” Joey teased. “You’re just going for the extra credit.”

Roi exclaimed, “Well the rest of us are only here because my dog ate our homework!”

“Did he now?”

“He did!” Rosanna exclaimed. “I saw the whole thing!”

“And you didn’t think to stop him?” Jc asked.

Rosanna’s eyes darted around. “He looked so happy…”

Teala sighed. “I swear, this is the _one_ time that excuse will actually work.”

The rest of the gang was doing the make up assignment for different reasons. Colleen, Roi, Rosanna and Teala were all in a group, and they didn’t turn in their project either. It might have had to do with their project basically being an attempt at making food from the city of Pompeii. Well, at least Roi’s dog would’ve given them an A. As for Matt, Jc and Safiya, their group had in fact turned their project in. And they’d excelled at it like the friggin’ trio of brainiacs they were. The three of them were just tagging along for extra credit.

It wasn’t much longer until the gang pulled into the museum parking lot. It looked more like a building from the future, with a combination of white concrete and glass. A big window gave them a view of a pterodactyl skeleton hanging from the ceiling inside. A little pond next to the museum was decorated with all kinds of fake animals, and a river that contained a tiny pirate ship stretched off. A giant statue of a T-rex that Joey had taken to calling Tyrone as a kid stood next to the entrance.

The gang piled out of the van and made their way towards the entrance.

Joey took everything in. “Wow, I forgot how long it’s been since I’ve been here.”

Safiya chimed in. “Apparently the Egyptian exhibit isn’t gonna be the only new thing here. I think They’ve modified some of the older ones, too.”

Well, in all honesty, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. It had been a while since he’d set foot in a museum in general, and he was getting a bit of a nostalgic feeling. Besides, working on this with the gang would probably help the weekend go by a lot faster.

“Alright, guys,” Joey said. “One make up/extra credit assignment, coming right up!”

Honestly, in Colleen’s opinion, there were worse ways to spend a Friday afternoon. She used to love this museum as a kid, and the food court was to die for! She was eager to see how the place changed.

A pair of museum employees came walking out to the entrance to meet everyone. One was a bespeckled woman with a dark pants suit and red hair tied up neatly in a bun. The other was a stuffy looking guy with white hair and a particularly tacky looking sweater vest.

“Good afternoon, all,” sweater vest guy greeted the gang. “You all must be the ones who are gonna be helping us this weekend.”

“That’s us!” Colleen replied. “I’m Colleen, this is Joey, and… everyone else is also here.”

It usually took a while to introduce the entire gang at once. If they started introducing each other now, they’d probably be standing there all day.

Sweater vest guy laughed. “Don’t worry, we were informed of all of your names. My name is Dr. Rosen, and I’m one of the curators here.” He gestured to the bespeckled woman. “And this is Professor Lingard.”

“It’s nice to meet you all!” Professor Lingard said with a grin. ““I’m working with the new exhibit on ancient Egypt and contributing some of my findings.”

“So you’re totally in charge of the exhibit?” Colleen wanted to know.

“That’s right. My assistant Walter Boggs and I have dedicated the past five years to searching for the ancient treasures you’ll be seeing today.”

“Hell yeah! We love a scientific queen!”

Professor Lingard chuckled. “Indeed.”

If there was one thing Colleen loved more than food, theatre and solving mysteries, it was seeing women making a name for themselves in a field like this!

“Come on inside,” Dr. Rosen said. “We’ll show you what we need you all to do.”

The moment the gang entered the museum, they were greeted by all kinds of historical figures, From the cavemen of the stone age to the knights of the renaissance. Matt wasn’t sure what the big deal about working on their assignment here was - he loved museums! All that science and history wrapped up in one place? Who wouldn’t have the time of their life visiting these puppies? Not to mention the new exhibit they’d be helping set up!

Speaking of exhibits, the place really grew since Matt was here all those years ago. He and Rosanna would always visit the place every year back in Beaver Scouts, and there was so much more now. The dinosaur exhibit had a stegosaurus where there used to be a couple of garbage areas. The Greek exhibit had a section about mythology, including a scarily realistic model of a gorgon. A model of the king of birds, Garuda, stood among a pile of fake gold and jewels.

Matt excitedly put a hand on Safiya’s shoulder. “This is incredible!”

“I know, right?” she gushed. “It’s like a treasure trove of history in here!”

“Just through here, everyone,” Professor Lingard said as they approached the exhibit.

They had to pass through a few big sheets of plastic to get inside the Egyptian exhibit, and Matt could see a few empty display cases and several boxes that had been taped shut. It was in need of some serious attention, that was for sure. But the museum really went all out for the new addition. It looked more like the inside of a temple than an exhibit.

A few of the glass cases held a number of jewels, gold coins and clay tablets. The walls were designed to look like the walls of a pyramid, from the gold paint right down to the hieroglyphs carved into the surface. A sarcophagus stood upright on a display - the centerpiece of the exhibit.

“Wow…” Matt gasped. “That sarcophagus almost looks genuine!”

“That’s because it is,” Dr. Rosen confirmed.

It was probably safe to say that Matt was straight up fangirling at this point! He was actually in a room with a real life mummy! He never would have expected this from a museum he spent his childhood in! It was a dream come true!

He almost didn’t notice as an older man stepped into the exhibit from the other side of the room. He was wearing glasses as well, but they were a bit smaller and more rectangular than Professor Lingard’s. He was carrying a clipboard with him, and he seemed to be ticking some stuff on it.

Professor Lingard walked over to him. “Everyone, this is my assistant I mentioned, Walter Boggs. He’s accompanied me on many of my searches over the years.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Boggs,” Joey said, holding out his hand.

Boggs took his hand and shook it. “The pleasure is all mine.”

Matt bounced up and down. “Can you guys believe it?! All this great Egyptian history in this room! So many stories these old relics could tell..!”

Roi laughed. “You’d get married in a museum, wouldn’t you?”

Well… now that he suggested it…

“So…” Manny pointed to the sarcophagus. “There’s a real person in there?”

Professor Lingard nodded. “That’s right. You’re looking at the resting place of the great Pharaoh Tarik.”

Manny took a _giant_ step to the left after she said that, bumping into Rosanna in the process. She reached up and gripped his arm. The little nugget must not have been too crazy about being in the same room as a corpse either.

Jc looked the coffin up and down. “I don’t think I’ve heard of this guy.”

“That’s probably because he ruled during a relatively quiet time,” Professor Lingard explained. “Tarik may not have ruled for very long before he died, but he was able to maintain peace between kingdoms during his life.”

“That may be true,” Mr. Boggs added, “but old Tarik here was a greedy one. If there was one thing he loved more than his kingdom, it was his treasure.”

“That’s correct. To the point that when he died, his servants had his eyes replaced with two of his prized carnelian stones rather than the traditional shells or painted onions.”

Nikita made a face. “His… _eyes?_ ”

Teala squirmed. “You’re not gonna _show_ us, are you?”

“Oh, no!” Professor Lingard assured them. “Not if you don’t want to.”

“Well…” Joey said, the everloving crystal freak that he was.

Colleen put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re good. Thanks.”

Manny rolled his eyes at Joey, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little morbidly curious. What did his head even look like now that his eyes were replaced with a couple of shiny rocks? Did his eyelids get used to them? Did he even still _have_ eyelids?!

Ugh… he was gonna make himself sick if he kept thinking about that...

Dr. Rosen said, “And his new eyes were only a few of his valuables our esteemed professor brought back. As you can see, he had many more.” He gestured to the display cases surrounding the exhibit.

“The bitch sure did love his shiny rocks,” Manny muttered.

Joey nodded. “Looks like we got something in common!”

“Quite,” Mr. Boggs confirmed. “He was so invested in his treasures, he vowed he’d return from the grave to destroy anybody who took them away from him.”

“Nevermind.”

Ah, yes. Of course they had to bring a cursed mummy back! And of _course_ the gang would be inches away from it all weekend!

Manny pointed at the sarcophagus. “Did the curse not occur to you when you were relocating Beef Jerky Ben over there?”

Professor Lingard laughed. “Oh, Walter, don’t scare them.” She turned to the gang. “Don’t worry, kids. Boggs and I have worked with mummies for a long time, and I can guarantee we’ve had no curses of any kind. Not unless you count the occasional misplacing of your keys as a curse.”

Okay, that made Manny feel a little better. Still, given the gang’s past experience with stuff like this, he’d probably have to keep and eye on Mr. Beef Jerky over there.

“Now then!” Dr. Rosen said, clapping his hands together. “We’d like your help to set up the exhibit over the weekend. You’ll all be earning credits for your hard work, and we’ll make sure to update your teacher on your progress.”

That sounded easy enough. As long as their new mummy friend cooperated and didn’t come to life or anything, the weekend would go along just fine!

Rosanna smiled. “Don’t worry, Dr.! We’ll all be happy to help out!”

“Absolutely,” Joey agreed. “What do we do first?”

“Well,” Professor Lingard said, “First we just need your help to unpack some of the Pharoah's treasures. But be careful with them - they're very delicate and we need to be careful not to lose sight of them.” She gestured to the sarcophagus. “We wouldn't wanna make old Tarik mad, now would we?”

Manny was just gonna pretend he didn't hear that last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, I can safely say I will never learn how to correctly spell “sarcophagus” until the zigzaggy red lines tell me I’m dumb😂
> 
> Next time: The gang gets down to business with the new exhibit, until they discover a few valuable items are missing. They start to poke around for them, but one of those items just might end up find the gang first...


End file.
